Día Especial
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: En Raimon es día de puertas abiertas, que hará Masaki dirá algo o se quedara callado respecto al día. Pasen y lean.


**Saludos les comparto este One shot de esta linda apareja (Familia), he querido subirla antes** **pero** **por varias razones no he podido, sin más espero les guste y sea del agrado.**

* * *

 **Hiroto (** **Tatsuya** **) x Midorikawa + Masaki.**

 **Día Especial.**

Para Masaki se suponía ese día no existía en secundaria, el problema no es que sintiera vergüenza, miedo o algún temor por el día que el maestro a cargo de la clase colocó en la pizarra sino tristeza pues... no le traía gratos recuerdos, lo que se llamaba sus padres jamás asistieron, su madre murió antes de que el entrara en la primaria y su padre jamás tenía tiempo para esos días o el por lo general. Sí podría decir la única persona que asistió a ese día que suponía el último y solo por "trabajo social" había sido Hitomiko _Kira_ quien lo había cuidado en el orfanato Sun Garden hasta hace solo un año y medio.

Masaki suspiraba al ver cómo el estudiante a cargo de la clase pasaba a todos la solicitud de los maestros para los padres, que pedía su asistencia a una clase muestra además hablar con los padres de los estudiantes, uno por uno, mientras Masaki miraba aquel formato Tenma que estaba sentado a un lado de él lo llamó,

-que miedo, pero espero Aki-nee venga este viernes, seguro no tendrá ni una queja…-pasando la vista a su amigo quien parecía pensativo- Masaki, ¿te ocurre algo? ...te ves asustado-

-he, no… - mirando al castaño con una mueca- para nada solo me sorprende aun en secundaria se llame a un día de puertas abiertas-

-ni yo, pero seguro es formalidad como en primaria-

-supongo, vaya momento-

Masaki no se sentía feliz, no es que tuviera algo que esconder, pese a su actitud sus calificaciones eran buenas y frente a los maestros exceptuando un poco a los entrenadores o sempais del club de fútbol, era un estudiante bueno como educado, solo suspiraba mientras pensaba qué hacer. Pero lo que Masaki jamás pensó fue que alguien que conocía bien no solo las reglas de la escuela sino a Ryuuji como Hiroto le haría una llamada cordial.

-Hola Haruna, es una sorpresa tener una llamada tuya- respondía cordial Ryuuji -

-perdona te llame así tan repentinamente, seguro estoy interrumpiendo, pero Hitomiko-san me dio tu numero para cualquier situación así que creí debía llamar-

-tranquila justo estoy en un descanso, en qué puedo ayudarte, parece importante-

-pues veras….-

Masaki se saltó el entrenamiento y se fue directo a casa, realmente no sabía si decirle o no a Hitomiko pero... seguro tenía que decirle a sus "padres" o no, pero...seguro estos no podrían pues mientras uno trabajaba en un puesto más que importante y luego trabajaba hasta en casa, el otro era el CEO y dueños de una importante empresa seguro ninguno tendría tiempo para él. Masaki llego a casa tras un largo camino al departamento que compartía con sus padres en una zona privada y de lujo. Al salir del ascensor miro frente a la puerta de su departamento a Midorikawa uno de sus padres adoptivos que estaba por entrar en casa, este se apuró y llegó donde el…

-Masaki, has regresado temprano a casa- mirando a su hijo con una sonrisa-

-sí, lo mismo usted, ¿y esas bolsas?, no me diga lo corrieron del trabajo y ahí trae sus pertenencias-

-todo lo contrario, solo por hoy he salido temprano y en el camino fui por lo de la cena, puedes ayudarme con las bolsas en lo que abro la puerta-

-claro-

Masaki miro al adulto frente a él tomar su llave y abrí, el tomo las bolsas así como el otras y entraron, Masaki fue directo a dejar las cosas al comedor mientras Midorikawa cerraba y se aproximaba, miro un poco en lo que tenía frente a él notando una botella de vino, no es que en casa no hubiese visto un par pero estas estaban dentro del despacho en casa y bajo llave…

-gracias, cambia tu ropa, no quiero andes en casa con él uniforme además si tienes algo para poner a lavar lleva la ropa al cuarto de lavado-

-ya voy-

Masaki fue e hizo lo que se le pidió, se cambió y llevó sus dos uniformes de clases y del club a lavandería en casa, cuando pasaba por la cocina se detuvo.

-claro, te espero entonces…. Hiroto, él no llegará hasta muy noche,… no es nada, si es importante estaré esperando,...bien, hasta tarde-

Masaki pensó si él sería infiel, pero al no percatarse, Midorikawa se acercó a él y coloco su mano en la cabeza del menor…

-quieres ayudarme a la cena para mi invitado-

-¿espera a alguien?-

-sí, llegara dentro de cuatro horas, esperemos y llegue también Hiroto-

-usted…-

-jamás te dejaría a ti por nadie, así que no creas nada extraño-

Masaki no supo qué responder, sólo se quedó pensativo, ayudó a su padre después de ese momento extraño en todo lo que le pedía lo cual eran tareas pequeñas hasta que escuchó la puerta y fue a ver a petición de Midorikawa, encontrándose con Hiroto.

-Bienvenido a casa Hiroto-san, pero ¿quién llama al timbre de su propio hogar?-

-olvidé mi llave en la oficina por las prisas, además se ambos estarían dentro, así que deja el regaño, quieres, el adulto soy yo-

el entró en casa y colocó su mano sobre la frente de Masaki revolviendo un poco su cabello, no dijo nada y solo lo vio irse a su habitación mientras él regresaba a su tarea anterior…

-Hiroto-san llego, quiere se vaya, sino se arruina su cita-

-está bien, no importa, por lo menos ya llevo la cena avanzada, Masaki podrías hacerme un favor y poner la mesa para cuatro personas después puedes ver televisión un rato-

-¿estaré presente con ustedes?-

-¿no quieres?-

-yo….quizás… ¿quién vendrá?-

-Haruna vendrá a hacer una visita a nuestra casa, como tu asesora en el club de fútbol y como profesora-

-¿qué cosa?, ¿porque?, ¡lo que le diga no es cierto!...dijo, visita...que bien, olvidaba se conocen-

-solo una visita, tranquilo no creo te acuse de algo, al menos que tenga que saber algo ahora de ti y no por ella-

-no, nada, pero...confíe en mí cuando le dijo soy un buen estudiante-

Masaki salió de la cocina y colocó los lugares en la mesa, se quedó pensando, ¿a qué vendría Otonashi-sensei a casa?, después fue y se sentó en el sofá y miro televisión hasta quedarse dormido.

-¿a qué hora llegara Otonashi?- entraba Hiroto en la cocina-

-dijo solo terminaría unos pendientes y vendría de la escuela aquí -respondió el moreno al recién llegado-

-ya veo, me sorprendió me contaras vendría para hablar de Masaki-

-solo es cordialidad como en secundaria, lo recuerdas-

-un poco-

Masaki despertó y estaba sobre la cama de su habitación, al levantarse y salir a ver si había llegado sensei se encontró a Ryuuji limpiando lo usado y Hiroto llegando a casa por segunda vez en esa noche.

-¿dónde fue? ¿Otonashi sensei dónde está?-

-ella se ha ido a casa ya-

-ya veo-

-ven seguro tendrás hambre, después podrás ir a hacer la tarea-

No dijo nada e hizo caso a lo que Hiroto-san le dijo. Al día siguiente en clases Masaki solo pensaba en ese día de puertas abiertas y en lo que sensei había ido hacer en casa.

Así pasó la semana evitando el decírselo a sus padres hasta ese viernes. Masaki se despertó ese día como todos, no dijo ni palabras de que ese día era "de puertas abiertas", solo suspiro mientras ya con el gakuran fue a tomar su desayuno junto a sus padres el cual solo estaba Hiroto….

-¿Midorikawa-san?

-se fue al trabajo pero prometió ir por ti a la salida de la secundaria-

-bien, usted por que no ha ido al trabajo-

-te llevare, así que come el desayuno-.

Masaki hizo caso y miró a su padre , como siempre estaba vistiendo bien para el trabajo pero ese día tenía un traje color gris Oxford y corbata es un tono rojizo, no le era extraño , después del desayuno y lavar sus dientes fue tomó su maletín y fue donde Hiroto lo esperaba para bajar al estacionamiento. Viajaron en el automóvil y como cada día conversaban de cualquier tema para no ir todo el viaje en silencio, al llegar estacionó el automóvil en el parqueadero a un lado de la secundaria hasta apagar el automóvil...

-por qué lo apaga-

-hoy es el día de puertas abiertas o no-

-sí, ¿cómo lo supo?-

-por Otonashi además por la tía de ese amigo tuyo que por insistencia de este llamó a Ryuuji para avisarle de este día-

-ya veo… lamento no decirle-

Por un momento Masaki pensó "Tenma metiche, ya me la pagara" pero a la vez estaba feliz de que él o Midorikawa-san estuvieran con él, aunque sentía sería perfecto fueran ambos pero así no era tan malo tampoco.

-pero será en una hora-

-tranquilo, además esperare a Ryuuji, no se quiere perder este día sabes-

-¿estará aquí también?-

-sí, solo fue a hacer algo a la oficina y regresará-

-ya veo-

-lamento no decirlo…-

-está bien, pero para la otra avísanos, créeme nos daremos el tiempo para ti-

-bien-

Se sentía feliz por esa noticia aunque no lo demostraba mucho más que una leve sonrisa, bajó del automóvil y fue a su clase hasta ese momento en que vio a ambos, estaba feliz aunque sus jóvenes padres llamaban mucho la atención no porque estuvieran de escandalosos o algo parecido, estaban atentos a la clase en curso y mirando en ocasiones a Masaki, no como el tío Nagumo que siempre montaba escándalos donde estuviera, sino por su aspecto juvenil y bien arreglados, es decir como cuando van a la oficina haciendo cada mujer de ese lugar los mirase además que se notaban muy jóvenes para ser padres de un chico de secundaria o algún pariente.

Después de esa clase el maestro encargado de la clase hablo a solas con Hiroto al ser este su tutor y padre adoptivo así como con Masaki, pese a todo lo que el maestro le dijo a Hiroto este estuvo feliz y bien portado frente a su padre, las noticias de sus bromas o pequeñas distracciones pese a sus buenas notas no dejaron arruinar el momento, sabía después ambos le llamarían la atención pero no salía aun de su felicidad.

Masaki salió junto a Hiroto y dijo el tema que el maestro hablo lo tratarán entre los tres y como era la última hora se fueron juntos al estacionamiento donde Ryuuji los esperaba, Después de esa reunión Masaki se fue con ambos a su oficina. Al salir de la escuela.

Ese día Masaki al estar en la oficina de Hiroto fue reprendido pero estaba feliz, cosa que les extraño hasta que esté mencionó, estaba feliz de que ellos fueran sus padre y este día estuvieran junto a él, eso no dejaría de lado su castigo pero ganó palabras de ambos de que siempre estarán para él, sin importar la situación así como un abrazo fuerte de Midorikawa, solo por ese día no pondría resistencia, ellos eran los mejores padres y ese día lo recordaría como el segundo mejor en su vida.

….

….El primero claro era haber sido adoptado por ellos.

 **Espero fuera del agrado.**


End file.
